This invention relates to substantially circular polishing and cleaning brushes which have adjacent parallel rows of bristle tufts fixed to a plastic annular mounting connected to a drive shaft by, for example, a threaded spindle.
The problem of the conventional art arises from the complexity involved in making such brushes from synthetic resin. A number of different die molds are required in order to produce brushes having mountings of varying axial length and having a varying numbers of rows of bristle tufts.
The production of brushes is further complicated when it is desired to separate individual rows of bristles with a disk of polishing material of nettle cloth, felt, leather or the like.